


“Are you Down”

by PuffyBunnyTail



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Chubby Tom, Demon Tord, Edd needs a hug, Fuck tord, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jaded Tom, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Matt is cute, Matt needs a hug, Monster Tom (Eddsworld) - Freeform, Post- The End Episode (Eddsworld), Prostitute Tom, Prostitution, Protective Edd, Shadow Monster Tom, The Author Regrets Everything, Tom Needs a Hug, Vampire Matt, Werewolf edd, even tho his is chubby but I digress, monster au, no beta we die like men, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffyBunnyTail/pseuds/PuffyBunnyTail
Summary: So this is like a monster hierarchy and the more powerful you are the higher your rank but our beloved Commie takes over and plummets the rest of his 'friends' to the ground and now they have to figure out how to stop Tord but Tom has already spent his last fuck and just wants to simply survive rather than fight once again.
Relationships: Edd & Matt & Tom (Eddsworld), Edd & Matt (Eddsworld), Edd & Tom (Eddsworld), Future Tom/Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld), Tom & Matt (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), monster Tom/monster Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 7





	1. "Don't Even Really Wanna Go"

Tom POV.

I hit the pavement once again and found that same old speech being yelled at me about have respect or some shit like that. I really hadn't been listening to the griffin nor did I ever really when the dick started to shout at me. I dodged a bottle once again the sound of it smashing and hitting the ground was always in a weird way soothing to hear.

I couldn't bask in the sound much longer before the bouncer kicked me to the dirty alleyway off the steps of the club. I spit my blood out at the door that just slammed in my face once again and began my usual drunkin' walk home.

Edd would be pissed at me being out so late but I could honestly care less, well, more because I really don't give a shit now. So with that my walk was as usual I step on my tail and stumble into the same pole then I struggle up my apartment building's steps and play "where the eff are my keys" til I get in and crash in the floor.

With my hangover the next day I start my late noon munchies as I look for about anything to eat in fridge only to find old butter and an empty can of cola. This normally means it is time for me to run and I mean run to the store. I am the lowest of the hierarchy people like to fuck with you for no reason and do really rude things to you when you are out in public.

I manage to get some food from there after a favor and I make back home with almost most of my money and then I have to go to work now to get more money and what job can a low life get it you can't be seen well...

...NSFW... You can skip

"Suck harder you little slut," a grumble roorse from the man under me. I work my mouth the best I could and made fake moans to rub this guy's ego. They seem to pay more of I just agree with what ever cocky thing they utter out. I know most people would be all ' oh fuck I really don't want to do this blah blah I don't want to be this it speech and the whole nine yards but like I stated before I really could care some more or start to care even but alas I don't . I just don't know, it could be a depression thing with this, upgraded level of my usual no fucks given but I don't care to much to find out or even think on it anymore. He moved my lips to my tip and sucked hard I sat down on his face not really in pleasure but I just got bored of this guy and grabbed my phone and checked my messages.

Edd was pissed as usual with me not being home. Matt needs a new mirror of course and then Eduardo is a dick and the rest is a bunch of public service announcements about his royal shithead Tord and all his communistic glory. I let out a loud (fake) whine when he sucked hard on one of my testies before I started to rock on his face to give him something to do. I put my phone down and decided I was done and immediately came on his face. I pulled off a really well acted innocent face with my hands on my chest like so over used anime school girl pose and let my mind come up with the best things to say to inflate this guy's ego.

"Did my little baby like it," his gross tongue licked my butt.

"Yeah I liked it," I had to control every fiber of my being not to gag or roll my eyes.

...NSFW... It is over

He chuckled and moved me off . He staggered to the bathroom and all I could hear was water so I moved into 'escape' mode I pulled on the skimpy outfit and those effing heels it took me forever to learn how to walk in. That guy had my money on his dresser and from what I could tell a lot more than usual ; then that conversation started.

"Hey cupcake I was wondering if you would like it would be better just staying here I'll take care of y-" His voice was cut out by the front door and I continued my way home. I know how heartless of me but I really didn't want to deal with his egotistical ass everyday or be some one's home slut; I would probably go hungry and die before I do that.

I was in front of my apartment building before I knew it and simply just stared at it I have been here since I shot Tord out of a robot and I have ben here since that same fucker basically kicked me out of my own house before blowing it up. But I'm not even mad anymore or agitated or even bother by it. Well I guess I fulfilled my mission of not giving a fuck anymore. I'll admit it isn't as satisfying as I thought it be but hey at least I still have my booze. I pulled opened my door to kinda messy apartment and I went for my bottle of vodka and I sat on my couch and stared at what ever was on which was the usual boring government orders on boring shit I didn't bother to even listen to before so I definitely not listening to it now. I finished my second bottle and felt pretty disappointed.

"Now come on where's the kick in that," I grumbled taking in the last drops.

I blacked out after that.

Morning

I was barely was able to stand let alone get anything else to drink. I just laid there it was quiet and the usual crusade of light from Red Army trucks and the banter of the crazy people up this morning but it really was a normal day. To think waking up in this gross apartment after a night of paid sex and drinking would be a normal routine well, my normal routine. I really can't believe that this is what my life has come to, to survive and not to mention that psychotic dipshit that put all of us in to this position.

I actually growled at the mention of him thinking of him always makes me angry not to mention I actually feel emotion ; Anger, Spite, and this last one that bugs me a lot Vengeance. It's the only really care I've had since the government failed and that commie seized control over the world and demote three monster classes to the lowest part of his ridiculous hierarchy.

So ironically Matt, Edd, and my very species were chosen. That little shit I'll -

*Knock Knock Knock*

' Might be another asshole looking for sex ... how are these idiots even finding my apartment.'

I grabbed my phone to check for other messages all I got was a spam of messages from Edd. I had already pulled the door open. I put my elbow on my hip and tried not to make to much noise with my pumps then finally drew my attention to the entrance. I first saw dress shoes and to a solid pair of black slacks once my eyes for to the upper legs I could very well tell that the guy worked out from how his thighs kinda showed in his slacks but he had longer legs so he didn't look like a muscly buff then to his red uniform coat which showed he was apart of the Red Army which killed how he looked but he made up for it in his obvious scoped stomach and wide shoulders he was a lot smaller than my usual customers but he was still some buff looking for se-

...

...

' No, ' was all I could think the word didn't get to my mouth before he started to talk.

Tord's POV

I finally decided it would be an amazing idea to visit my old friends since everything in my kingdom seems to be in order. Not to mention the absolute enjoyment I'll get out of flaunting my victories over Tom's stupid head. I could actually fuck with those idiots and get them to join my army as dumb gun carriers.

That last suggestion actually made me laugh; I found my way through the front door with Patryck and Paul riding my heels. They really insisted to come with me; it is really ridiculous.

" You two are dismissed I promise there aren't any rugs that are going to trip me up. "

They both didn't move.

I really didn't want to deal with this again they acted the same way after that little shit Tom shot my robot with a harpoon. I turned to them with the they flinched but neither of them moved back once.

" I didn't stutter nor do I repeat myself, " I finished with a bit to much malice but eh it got them to go back out the door and to the car.

I went to the front desk. The chimera seated didn't seem to notice me and continued to read some really old and trashy magazine but as soon as their eyes looked up they nearly topped over in their old oh nice chair then looked up at me before saluting. I almost laughed in its face but refrained.

" R-Red Leader how may I be of any assistance to you s-sire, " They said as I finally took the liberty to look at their messy name tag "Rai"

"What rooms do these three idiots live in, " I handed Rai the pictures of them and they looked at the pictures and immediately gave me their room numbers.

" 632, 633, 634 , the very top floor to the left," They answered almost to fast but I could careless and moved on.

I was on the elevator a really short one-eyed monster that nearly spit out her food when I entered. She was rather annoying with her constant squirming and her tail brushing at my leg constantly.

" Please refrain from hitting me with your tail, " I added she almost hit the wall.

"I am really sorry I can't control it," She uttered before I didn't even looked at her before she stuttered out even more apologies and grab her tail and ran off the elevator when it stopped .

All these idiots in one building ; I am a bit surprised how this building hasn't burned down yet. I moved to the left to immediately find 632. I knocked. There was some movement accompanied with so profanity then the door opened to a rather disheveled Edd.

" Damn it Tom where -"

"Hello Edd," I couldn't be believe a simple band on soda would mess him up this much.

" Tord you- you piece of shit you screwed over our lives my effing life-" He was beyond pissed at me and actually began to shift his ears pointed and his eyes flowing gold before he slammed the door in my face.

That was to good. honestly I couldn't have a better visual of how destroyed Edd would look so much for his unrealistic luck he's a wreck. I didn't linger any longer before moving on. I knocked and out stepped in all his shining glory Matt he hadn't changed a bit well aside from his face slimming down a bit he- he wasn't eating enough.

"Hey your Todd the jackass that punched me in the face." He yelled with the slightest hint of a hiss.

" Its Tord, "

"Whatever your name is Ted you are not aloud anywhere near me or my beautiful face," Then he slammed the door in my face.

I sighed he will always hold the ability to confuse me on how stupid someone can be as well as narcissistic. I didn't stay behind to long before I reached the final door. I smirked my entire being ready to see how Tom had fallen apart. My hand were in flames when I moved to knock I switched to my robot arm and knocked.

It took a second too long for that idiot to open the door. And to say the least I really wasn't suspecting what I saw and how my entire reacted surprised me even more. Then the questions that followed made me question my sanity which I usually leave to either Paul or Patryck to do.

I didn't speak and he was as speechless as me. The last time I saw him too, so long later he leaves me speechless then I say the same thing I did after the last time I saw him.

"Wow, "

No POV.

Tom was lost for words even after Tord said something then reality caught back up with him then his mind could only register one thing.

Tord.

Tom reverted back to his instincts fight or flight which a couple of solutions came to mind grab his shoes and his hoodie and run as fast as he could past him out and onward. Then their was the solution of him jumping on him and beating the ever-loving hell out of him for just his existence at his door. He was swaying towards the second option but he subconsciously grabbed the doorknob harder and pulled it close, well tried to pull it closed but that bastard's foot stopped it from closing and he took that as a invitation to just walk in.

Tord had by so unearthly magic came to some of his scenes to catch the door and walk in. He should be disappointed in himself but he couldn't concentrate with him standing in his face looking like that. Tom looked prepared to run but didn't follow through with it and then reverted to rather offensive stance and looked well ready to jump at him.

Tord wasn't to surprised at that reaction and was more than ready for a fight. Tord took a look over him, his eyes lingered over those soft curves of skin and paid great notice on how tight those little shorts were then his thighs which all lead to his notice of the black pumps Tom moved in with great ease. Which did anything but help him focus Tom was about to jump at him and he is thinking about how hot he is in skimpy clothes and a pair of pumps. Tord had a split second before he was lounged at and he barely side-stepped him before he was immediately being charged at again. Tord grabbed Tom's arm and pulled it him to face the opposite direction and pulled his arm uncomfortably behind his back . Tom growled out only to have his arm pulled more and discomfort turned into pain.

Tom then actually whimpered out before he settled down. He was breathing hard and his pounding headache only made this worse. When Tord shifted Tom immediately tried to turn and grab his neck, keyword tried he was slammed into the wall that was in front of him. He didn't even realize that he was cornered. He squirmed only to be pushed harder against the wall and his poor arm at an impossible angle drive more pain into back he finally stopped tired of fighting and simply accepting defeat.

Tord knew he won when he heard an annoyed groan come from Tom and he slightly eased his hold.

"Thomas, I just wanted to pay a visit to you and you try to claw my eyes out now that isn't very civil." Tord retorted.

"Get the hell out of my apartment." Tom yelled out but in all honesty it sounded like a muffled whine.

"Now that's funny you are in no position to make any demands of me," Tord purred softly.

"God I hate you so much," He grumbled.

Tom began to get really agitating and he really want to get a least some space between him and the wall. He let out a heavy sigh and turned his head to the side.

"You can let me go now you fucking weirdo." Tom mumbled out and was released a moment later. He rubbed his stinging arm and flexed his tail out. He was hoping that this would've gonna a little better if he was going to get an answer of why exactly he was here and how to get him to leave his apartment. His first thought was to play it the polar opposite of how that whole situation went down. Tom decide his usual attitude towards anyone else except him would be a start so he ever so calmly made his way to the couch and crossed his leg before he messaged his temples to keep some pain from his hang over.

Tord on the other hand was trying to calm down having Tom pushed up against the wall sent the wrong message to his entire being his reaction was normal at first but it slipped from amusement to so rather suggestive themes with this little bastard saying some really naughty things.

This was going to be a long day...


	2. "But if you get me out you'll get a show,"

Tom POV

I pulled off my heels and grabbed another bottle, he was just staring at me and I could feel my small amount of tolerance for his existence quickly fading again and I rolled my eyes as he moved closer to the couch before causing the drink to spill all over me when he sat down and I scuffed and glared at him.

The stupid fucker was made to annoy the ever loving shit out of me. He looked at me with a knowing glint in his eye before gesturing to my hands. They were shaking, fuckin' hell, I was shaking. I hadn't even noticed when did it even start I couldn't have been too shaken up by him being here I not sure no... I shouldn't be, it has to be anger I have never been afraid of this bastard even when he had a loaded gun at my head from a 3 story robot, shit I shot this same fucker out of the sky. 

Yet here I was scared, why tho he doesn't want to kill me I think... he had the opportunity to do so when he had me pinned to the wall... he had to be here for a reason he always did things on purpose and with the intention of something happening in his favor. I gave a careful glance at his arm his hands interlocked as he scanned my apartment with great concentration taking in a lot of details.

I took that as an invitation to do my own looking and took a better look at his eye patch I knew it was my fault and I was more than happy to take the blame even tho seeing him on the tv was annoying seeing his fuck up eye and his prosthetic arm were a treat every time. But he had to admit it was now a down fall since he now has a grip like fucking steel and man did he know it. Still hurt to move my arm. I took my eyes over to his chest and found myself marveling at it he has been working out, he look good I could probably look past who he is and won't mind sleeping with him. I paused for a long second.

'I didn't just think that'

Tord's POV

I looked at his tension ease away from his shoulders as he took off his heels. I wasn't really sure weather to sit or leave but he didn't tell me to leave again so I could figure out why his life style changed so dramatically since Ed and Matt only seemed to have changed a small bit.

I moved over to him and watched as his body broke into a shiver he seem to be unaware of it. He was seeping in spite and it was a familiar and satisfying to bug him. I looked away to take a look at his apartment: covered in empty vodka bottles and enough thongs to put a strip club to shame. I could smell cologne and cigarettes off of the couch and the slightest hint of sex.

I looked back at Tom, he got quite and that wasn't very normal of him well around me he was always vocal in how much he hated my existence or drunken rambling about something stupid. I he seemed interested in my eyepatch and i had a familiar sour taste in my mouth; he could remember that day all to well and he felt the the telltale stretch of the strap eyepatch.

He kept his gaze on Tom's unfocused eyes before he shot his gaze away from him all together. He almost got up until a light squeeze on his knee and it trail up his leg. I looked at him and I almost gasped he looked like he was about to kiss me which made no since from his previous behavior.

Tom POV

I let my fingers linger close to his zipper before moving it back to his knee. I had already made up my mind I wanted this to happen when he had me pinned I was mad but it felt oddly arousing. I wanted to get that close to him again. I looked up to his face hatred boiling under my skin for him but my erection was my number one priority right now so I could for one quick fuck look past who I'm fucking. He looked like a scared virgin I almost laughed at his dumb founded face. I was one move away from being in his lap and my nose was already touching his; he was trying to back away but there was hesitation in his movement and probably didn't even now he had hands on hips at this point. I smoothly maneuver into his laps his thighs were tense with muscles I could feel through his pants. He was really strong now he was much softer a couple of years ago when he did room with us. I basked in his hands moving so slowly on my side the chill from the metal sending buzzing chills up my spine and warmth to my cheeks. I grind into his laps and I could feel his erection through his pants and his groan was deep and rumbled through his chest his eye was glassy and hooded and his hands were more persistent to pull at my shorts and top. I had his full attention. I was getting hard to his hands found their to the brim of my shorts and he was pulling them down. I let him; I had my hand on the tent in his pants rubbing at his erection and my lips were at his throat nipping and sucking in his skin as his face flushed red and he began to grind into my hips. I was pulled out of my daze by a finger pinching my erection.

Tord POV.

I was taken by surprise when he started to climb in my lap but once his hips grinded into my lap I was sure I was right. This was one of the last things I thought this visit would turn to but I can't say I disappointed. I look at his neck and then to were my hands were he was so soft and the amount of weight he put on was making it even harder not to grope and pinch at him. He was panting and he was very eagerly grinding me. I wanted to just push him into this couch and fuck him until he was a drooling mess but I wanted this to last. I could see the brief moments of hatred in his eyes and I sent the same look back he started this and I was going to enjoy finishing. So I pinch at his erection once I got his shorts off and his reaction was so pitiful and longing it made me shiver and my own erection ack. I lifted him up to pull the shorts further down his legs till they came off and I sent a second pulling off his shirt was naked and red and whimpering. I pushed him on the couch and the flash of shock that came across his face was priceless and he moved to get up but I was straddling his hips at at his face.

"Ah-Wha-what are you d-doing," He was panting and trying to struggle free his tail wiggling and his claws digging into his palms.

"This is what you wanted Jehovah your not backing out of this," the purr that rumbled through me was a surprise to both of us but I was to busy with my belt to care for too long.

"No not l-like that why did you move me, I'm on top you jackass," he huffed, I licked up his neck nipping and leaving red marks all over his soft skin.

I hissed and grinded into him which was rewarded with a gasp. I had my pants off and his wiggling was very distracting since he would rub against my erection each time he moved. I gripped at his hips and dug my talons in until he stopped wiggling. He whimpered at the pain and remained still. It was a sign of submission and I let up on my grip to rub at the red dents left in his sides.

"If you want to top me you get on top of me first," I was growling at him it was animalistic and stung at my insides the thought of being submissive to anyone, especially this little fucker. I pulled at my jacket it was in the way and the sound of the metals hitting each other was grating to my ears. I felt my flames shot up when I was pushed back I was on the floor with a warm hand pumping to fast on my sensitive cock I looked at him. His Cheshire grin was leaving a bad taste in my mouth and my climax climbing I had to change the rid of this situation. I let those skilled hands move till I shot up and surprised him he shot back before I pin him again. I was pulling off my last layer of clothing and watched as he circled me and I kept away from him. We were like to predators fighting and it was so animal and exhilarating it made the lust in the are spark with a new energy as they sized each other up and looked for a weak point I was hunched and my tail was swaying low to the ground he was on his talons and feet like a wolf ready to pounce. He had hooded eyes and a unhidden lust and he made his intention to not give up by flashing his fangs and letting that tongue lick those dangerous teeth. It sent a nice shiver down my spine the thought of those teeth and tongue on display as I fuck Tom till he couldn't think. I smirked at him and let my fire dance up my arms his eyes following it and his pace slowing as he look at my flames. I took a step closer unnoticed by him and once I had a clear line of sight to his weak point I move into action.

Tom

I felt at ease as the flames move along his arm it was beautiful. I couldn't even feel the tension in the air anymore as I stared at the flames highlight his muscles and show the work and warn those muscles have. I must have let my guard down because once I was free from my trancelike state I was being pushed hard to the ground. I growled and kicked only to have those strong thighs limit my movement and I was left under the hungry gaze of Tord. I whimpered and squirmed but I was stopped with a deep and very dominant growl it was a warning that held to much power to be just a bluff. I tried for the last time to move only to have him squeeze my legs together making me immobile. I felt the lust and excitement rush my senses but my underlined smell of fear weirded me. I wasn't afraid of him. I not scared of him. He isn't worth my fear. But my hand still shook and I still could feel the tell tale flow of tears well in my eyes. He seemed to far gone to notice so I just let him explore. The gentle strokes of his hand and his almost tender kisses made me melt and my body relax. I sigh out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. I was gasping at ever kiss and groaning every time those big hands touched a sensitive part of my body and when his kisses were moved from my neck to my nipples I was a mess he was too gentle it was alarming but it was such a nice change from his usual clients.

(NSFW BELOW!!! Skip if you don't wanna read)

NO POV

Tom was in a new state of pleasure it was slow building and it was so tender and careful he almost forgot it was Tord. It made no sense to him why was Tord not screwing into him like he like he hate his guts and wanted him to suffer. Tom looked down since his head shot back when those lips kissed his nipple. Tord's eyes were hooded and looking at his face he looked pleased but also cautious. 'He was making sure his prey didn't leave or he was being careful not to hurt me?' Tom had little mind left to care he just want the sweet touches to continue and for it to never end. This was the best he has felt in along time. But his hands still shook and his voice still quacked 'What the hell was going on?' Tom was so confused the emotions didn't make any sense nor did his reactions.

He is supposed to hate Tord not fear him he was supposed to fight this guy tooth and nail not fuck him. And yet both of these things were happening all at once and he didn't mind. The man that ruined his life was giving him hickies and he was enjoying it?

Tom made one very last attempt to fight him to get some normalcy back but his efforts didn't even make it past a thought he was just shivered and quakes and every soft breathe on his skin and each ounce of friction he got when Tord rubbed his hand in between his sensitive thighs. He was dazed again but his heart still beat to fast for it to be out of ecstasy he was scared. He was holding it back and trying to fight it but when Tord stopped and looked at him head onand his eyes finally let the tears run free he couldn't hide it anymore.

"Why the hell are you crying it can't be that good." Tord's remark was supposed to be filled with malice but it was to warm and concerned for anyone to believe. Tord took that as a cue to stop before anything else came out and made him look weak. Tord's display or of concern only looked like pity and mockery due to his weakness and lack of self control. He was about to hiss out every curse he had to utter at the dictator but instead a hiccup and a mess of sobs passed his lips. He looked ahead to see Tord and see the smirk he was sure was there but was greeted with something to vulnerable to be projected off his face and yet to him of all people. Tord looked calm, tired, and almost peaceful with a small genuine smile to suit it as well. It looked out of place to be on his face but lo and behold it was there.

"Tom calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you I promise you can stop crying and shaking you aren't in danger." Tord uttered he even went as far as getting off him and getting him back on the couch. He set him down on the raft cushion and he sat next to him. Tom was to dumb found to speak and Tord was blushing like a school girl.

Tom only had one question

'What the fuck just happened?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know cliff hanger but this was carrying on for too long so there will be a part three don't worry 😉 
> 
> See y'all soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it did end abruptly I'm sorry but couldn't figure out how to stop the chapter for more let me know  
> Boi~~~~~♡


End file.
